


A moment

by orphan_account



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for kradam_kiss.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A moment

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kradam_kiss.

Adam steps aside, right onto Kris's foot.

"Oops." He says as he grabs Kris's arm for balance and removes his boot from Kris's converse.

Kris looks up and grimaces.

"_You_, are ridiculously heavy for someone so light on their feet."

"You are a stealth ninja who appears from nowhere to unbalance me when I least expect it."

Kris grins.

"I can't help it if you didn't expect me."

Adam smiles.

"I never expect you."

Kris leans up and kisses him. The kiss is warm and firm and Kris's lips are soft and slightly moist.

Kris pulls away.

"Expect me. Definitely."


End file.
